1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for configuring a control apparatus for a motor vehicle, a computer program for configuring the control apparatus, and to the control apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Manufacturers of superstructures for utility vehicles may need access to a drive train of the utility vehicle to be able to demand power from the internal combustion engine of the utility vehicle required for operating the superstructures. However, it is complex and expensive to implement a controller of the drive train required for operating the superstructures.